


That One's My Favorite

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Introducing Bucky to the glory of Girl Scout cookies turns out to be better than you ever imagined.





	That One's My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Don't even think about eating that cookie!"

“What are these called again?” Bucky holds up the chocolate-covered cookie.

“Ahhh, that is a Tagalong,” you smiled as you picked up one for yourself. “One of my favorites. Ready?”

You both bit into your cookies, thoroughly enjoying the classic chocolate/peanut butter combination. 

Bucky was sitting in the middle of your bed while you lounged on your side, both of you surrounded by several boxes of Girl Scout cookies in a variety of flavors.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t buy these any time you want..” Bucky muttered as he popped a couple Trefoils in his mouth then picked up a box of Samoas to read the description. “Hmm, coconut...” He ripped open the package to try one.

“It’s all part of their genius marketing plan I suppose,” you mused as you rummaged around looking for the Thin Mints. “I mean, the cookies are clearly fantastic and  _ then _ you find out they are basically limited edition? Just makes you want them that much more.” Sitting up you glanced around confused, unable to find the green box that you knew was there just a minute ago. “Buck… have you seen…?” You peered around behind him to see the box in question, open and clearly empty. Glancing up at him you watched in slow motion as what was most likely the very last Thin Mint in your possession headed straight for Bucky’s lips.

**“Don’t even think about eating that cookie!”** you cried out, causing Bucky to pause in shock at your outburst. 

“What’s the problem, doll?”

“James Buchanan that is the last one and you know they’re my absolute favorite! Mint chocolate is my weakness, you just gotta let me have it.” You batted your eyes, poking your bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Please…”

He tried to keep a straight face, knowing you were doing your best to mess with him. “I dunno... seems to me since I’m the one holding it I should get to be the one to eat it. Finders keepers and all that.” He grinned as your pout turned into a scowl and you made to snatch it from his fingers but he was too quick. “Ah, ah, ah doll, stealing is not very ladylike.” He bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

“Ladylike! I’ll show you just what this lady can do!” You launched yourself at Bucky, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back, still holding the precious cookie just out of reach. He laughed loudly as you wasted no time digging into his ribs, tickling him until he was wheezing and out of breath.

“St-stop, stop! I surrender!” You relented, a triumphant smile on your face, as Bucky coughed and attempted to catch his breath. “You play dirty, doll.” he mock glared at you.

“When Thin Mints are involved it’s no holds barred Barney-boy,” you grinned and held out your hand, wiggling your fingers. “Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me…?”

Bucky sat up, a mischievous look on his face. Before you could stop him he reached up and licked one whole side of the cookie. “How about now? Still want it so bad?”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re kidding right? You know there’s literally nothing you could do to keep me from wanting that cookie Bucky, so hand it over.”

“You want it so bad? Come and get it..” He waggled his eyebrows and started to put the cookie in his mouth.

“No!” You grabbed his arm but he already had the cookie between his teeth. Without thinking you lunged forward, capturing what was left of the cookie with your teeth, putting the two of you in a very awkward position.

Nose to nose and lip to lip you stared at each other, wide eyed and barely breathing. After a long moment you bit down softly, breaking the cookie in two and severing your connection. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew you should be enjoying the taste of victory but all you could focus on in that moment was Bucky. 

You watched as his gaze flickered down to your lips and back up to meet your eyes. Throwing caution to the wind you leaned back in, closing the small distance and brushing your lips with his for real this time. His lips were softer than you expected, a delicious contrast to the scratch of his scruff as he began to return your kisses in earnest. His tongue darted out to swipe your lower lip and you opened to him eagerly, smiling into the kiss as you tasted the mint and chocolate still lingering there.

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love Thin Mints any more…” you grinned, licking your lips.

Bucky hummed happily, pecking your lips again. “I think I’ve found my new favorite cookie, and my new favorite pastime.” 

END


End file.
